1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer programs and in particular to software for entering data at a client computer in a form accessed from an intra- or internet source, which software may be incorporated into a web browser.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of intra-active (i.e., intra-net) or internet websites often are required to provide data in utilizing such web sites. Often, such data comprises standard and often repetitive information such as name, address, telephone number, fax number, e-mail address and the like. Such repetitive data may have to be re-entered even when accessing the same HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) source file at the same web site. In other instances, similar information may have to be provided for different web sites.
Current web browsers have no way of saving data from previously completed forms, and allowing users to select the saved data to load into a new form. In the manner HTML source file forms are currently processed, a blank form is presented each time a form is presented. There is currently no automatic and convenient way to do this for any form, nor is there a way to have this capability controlled by the client with the web browser using personal storage. There is also currently no way to automatically save multiple forms of data and to allow a user to select from the list of previously data and saved forms to input the selected data on the form currently being accessed.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have a process and system for entering saved data from previously completed forms into new blank forms, and to automatically save multiple forms of data for access in completing new blank forms.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process and system for simplifying entry of data at a client computer in a blank form accessed from an intra- or internet source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process and system for saving data entered into a blank form for a possible future use in the same or other blank form.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a process and system that may be incorporated in a web browser which is accessed at a client computer or workstation which has access to a personal storage device containing such previously saved data.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a process and system which may be easily accessed by a client computer or a workstation.